los amantes
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: La caprichosa y arrogante princesa cool y el pacifico come libros. Que piensa ella de las citas que ha empezado a tener su tecnico? GENDER BENDER ( estan advertidos!)


Hi!

bueno este es el 1er fic que subo despues de 300000 equibocaciones -.- (BAKA!)

espero les guste~~

P.D:este fic es gender bander y los generos de los personajes cambian al sexo contrario...

CANCION: Los amantes

Soul Eater pertenese a su respectivco autor

Yo soy uno de esos amantes  
tan elegantes como los de antes  
que siempre llevan guantes.

Solu seguía suspirando con frustración dentro de su habitación. Recientemente su técnico y compañero, Mako había comenzado a tener citas con algunas chicas del Shibusen, cosa que a su querida arma no le gusto en absoluto. Y bueno, como negarlo, a ella también le gustaría ser una de las chicas con las que el sale, aunque Mako no fuera exactamente alguien de fantástico físico o ser alguien divertido, tenía un encanto personal en las chicas.

Entre semana soy deportivo  
pero el domingo me pongo muy fino  
con mi chaqué de lino.

No solo eran sus ojos jade y encantadores, tampoco su cabellera rubia ceniza que le daba un toque enternecedor. Aunque tampoco era su elegancia; y muy a pesar de tener 19 y parecer un crio de 16 o hasta 14, era una persona amable y cortes que a pesar de que su madre, la actual death scithy fuera una amante de los hombres.

Y voy buscando por los balcones  
bellas julietas para mis canciones  
y hacerles los honores.

Ella también era muy popular entre los hombres, su cabello blanco y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos como la sangre y sin ser voluptuoso o muy desarrollado. Pero en cambio de su técnico amable gentil y tal vez algo indiferente mientras que ella, arrogante y con comportamiento de princesa ¨cool¨ señalaba que tal vez ese simple hecho marcase la gran diferencia entre ambos diciéndoles miles de veces que era imposible que la resonancia sirviese en sus almas tan disparejas.

Y siempre estoy  
rompiéndome la voz  
cantando coplas  
bajo tu ventana, amor  
sal ya que este trovador  
se esta asando de calor.

Esta vez la cita no era con Death the Queen, ¡si ella! La guapa hija del director de la escuela, Shinigami-sama o Lord death. Justo el viernes Queen le pidió a Mako que si se podían ver el domingo por cierto tema que quería decirle, al instante, Solu pensó que se trataba de una confesión, además de que Mako tampoco sabía que quería hablar. Además, la cara sonrojada de Queen al momento de invitarlo era peor que un tomate perfectamente maduro.

Y como no tengo complejos  
me miro siempre en todos los espejos  
antes de echar los tejos.

Ya eran cerca de las 8 en punto, y en unos minutos llegaría su técnico, un horario perfecto de las manías de Queen. Acomodo su cabello y se levanto de la cama donde se paso la mayoría del día, Su camisón verde estaba totalmente arrugado. Ni siquiera With*star le pudo hacer compañía a la pobre arma ya que se encontraba con Tsubaku en una misión y los hermanos Thompson estarían de vagos en alguna pelea. Menudo fin de semana.

Soy educado caballero  
bello, cortes y amable compañero  
un codiciado soltero.

-nee~ Solu , ¿Por qué estas encerrada en domingo?-dijo Bleir entrando en su forma de gato a la alcoba del arma. Solu solo le miro con curiosidad y volvió a su semblante aburrido.

-¿Mako tiene otra cita no?-comento Bleir sin darle importancia al asunto aunque Solu no lo tomo muy bien.

-¡me importa un rábano si va a una cita o no, de que va¡-dijo Solu furiosa soltando su ira y sus celos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el gato.

-ne~nee~ Mako dejo solita a su princesa-dijo Bleir con picardía en sus palabras. Solu se giro con curiosidad ¿ ¨princesa¨?.

-¿eh?-

-¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?, eres su princesa-dijo el gato con picardía, Solu puso un rostro totalmente rojo.

-nya~ mira, ya volvió-dijo Bleir asomándose por la ventana; Solu le imito.

-nya~ ¿esa no es Queen?-pregunto Bleir señalando con su patita a la asimétrica muchacha azabache de líneas de sanzu. Solu se fijo bien, tenía un vestido negro corto y una pulsera en cada lado con una mini mascara de shinigami-sama. Estaban hablando y el rosto de Queen era comparable con un semáforo rojo. Por último Queen se despidió con un simétrico abrazo correspondido por Mako. Los celos comenzaron a andar en Solu.

Si alguna vez cometo errores  
para que no llores pido mil perdones  
con un millón de flores.

-nya~ me voy , ¡los dejo solos~!- dijo Bleir saliendo por la ventana.

-¡o-oye, espe..!-

-ya llegue- la voz de Mako interrumpió los chillidos de Solu que ahora por el simple hecho de que escuchara la voz de Mako terminaba idiotizándose y poniéndose roja. El pelicenizo entro al cuarto de su arma que se encontraba totalmente roja.

-ll-llegas tarde, m-me moría de aburrimiento-dijo tartamudeando y de brazos cruzados. Sus orbes rubíes se abrieron como platos al sentir la cálida mano de su compañero en su frente sentado en canclillas frente a ella.

Y siempre estoy  
rompiéndome la voz  
cantando coplas  
bajo tu ventana, amor  
sal ya que este trovador  
se esta asando de calor.

-¿q-que rayos haces?-dijo Solu tartamudeando y totalmente roja. Mako se levanto y sacudió el pantalón.

-perdona, pero tenias la cara tan roja y creí que tendrías fiebre- dijo con una sonrisa amable y el silencio reino en la habitación.

-y dime, ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Queen?-pregunto Solu con intriga y algo de enojo. Mako rio de la pregunta.

-¡oye, ¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo enojada la peliblanca. Mako dejo de reír y le volvió a sonreír.

-bueno pues…no fue una cita-dijo con simpleza el ojijade.

-¿¡eh!?-Solu no entendía nada ahora.

-Queen me pidió un consejo, al parecer estima mucho a Chrona -dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

La quijada casi tocando el suelo, Queen la amante de la simetría fría y calculadora pidiéndole consejo a su técnico para estar con Crona, el tímido amigo de Mako. Quedo perpleja.

La mano de Mako con sus guantes blancos se ofreció delante de ella.

-se que estuviste aburrida todo el día, pero, ¿no quisieras ir por un helado mañana?-pregunto Mako con una inmensa sonrisa.

-solo por ser mi favorito-respondió Solu con arrogancia tomando la mano de su técnico.

yo soy uno de esos amantes.

Mako sería un ratón come libros y un gran técnico, pero ella era una princesa caprichuda que ya no esperara a que el deje sus libros para rescatarla y acompañarla sin límites. Los cuentos de hadas no siempre son así.

Review ? ...


End file.
